csrfandomcom-20200223-history
"The City That Is to Be Born"
Leerin Marfes begged Gorneo Luckens to escort her tp the Pollutant Beasts so that Layfon Wolfstein Alseif could receive the Psyharden Katana from their father, Derek Psyharden. Gorneo, states why the request is impossible, and Shante Laite screams at Leerin and tells her not to make fools of Gorneo and Shante. Leerin falls to her knees and cries when she finds out that Layfon has not bee using a katana ever since he came to Zuellni. After hearing this, Gorneo agrees to escort to her. Savaris Qualafin Luckens captured Nina Antalk and tortured her to force the Haikizoku out of her body. He gradually increases the amount of kei used, until Layfon interrupts and accidentally gives him the idea of killing Nina to force the Haikizoku out. Layfon blocks Savaris's external kei and causes the rock ledge that Nina and Savaris are on to collapse. Layfon catches Nina before she falls to the ground and the Haikizoku attacks Savaris. The Haikizoku possesses the body of Savaris and gives him its power. Saya awakens and activates a device that purifies the air. The Heaven's Blade Receivers question who could have done it, before Lintence Savoled Haden states that it does not matter who did it, but it just provided with a large advantage. They then take off their protective gear and continue battling the Polluntants Beasts. The show returns to Savaris and Layfon. Savaris states that the power of the Haikizoku is truly amazing, and Savaris generates external kei in his hand, and Layfon runs away from him. Savaris then proceeds to destroy the area all around Layfon. Savaris then destroys Layfon's helmet, but Layfon discovers that he can breathe outside a regios and wothout his helmet on. Layfon tells Savaris that he has no intetion of fighting him, and Savaris replys that it is pointless for him to fight Layfon as the latter did not posses a Heaven's Blade. Gorneo is driving Leerin and Shante to the Pollutant beasts while Shante asks him why he is helping Layfon by escorting Leerin, and Gorneo states that it because Shante is in Zuellni, and only Layfon has the power to protect Zuellni. Shante blushes and hugs Gorneo, alomst causing an accident. Felli Loss contacts them using Nen-I and states that Layfon is not in the direction of the Pollutants beasts. Layfon is brutally attacked by Savaris, with the latter using "Thousans Man Rush".Savaris prepares to kill Layfon, but Felli contacts him and tells him to hold out until Leerin reaches him. Leerin talks with Layfon over Felli's Nen-I and tells him that his father and already forgiven him.Savaris prepares to kill Layfon, but Alshyra Almonise opens the door leading to where Saya is, and sees the Heaven's Blade that originally belonged to Layfon flying out of the room and eventually, out of Glendan. Layfon receives the Heaven's Blade just as Savaris releases his attack. The attack is absorbed by the Heaven's Blade, and the Blade is used by Layfon to attack Savaris and defeat him. Leerin arrives and gives Layfon the Psyharden Katana, which fuses with the Heaven's Blade. A shocked Alsheyra asks if Saya chose Layfon as the bearer of her Heaven's Blade. Nina tells Layfon to fight in his on style. Barmelim Swattis Nolne utters vulgarities as she fights the wolf-mask gang along with Dixerio Maskane. Layfon kills the poolutant beast with help from Felli, and inspired by Layfon, the other Heavens's blade receivers succeed as well.